Soul Stone
by AriaHelena
Summary: After running across a Tumblr screenshot, I was given an idea. This story is based in a world where the person you're supposed to spend your life with is found by chance, but finding them is inevitable. This is all determined by a stone created at the time of birth but given when the parents deem it fit. This story focuses on two people who find each other without even looking.


…

I pull out my left headphone at the sound of a knock on my door.

"Come in." I say, watching the door.

My mom sticks her head in, "You got a second?"

"Sure. What's up?"

I pause my music and close my math book.

"There's something I want to give you."

She comes into the room and sits on the bed. She gives me a small, red velvet box. When I open it, I find a necklace. The charm is a semi-circle but the edge is jagged. The stone itself is cloudy and vaguely purple.

"Mama, is this what I think it is?"

She smiles, "You're going to be graduating soon. You'll be out in the world. Your father and I agreed it was time you had it."

I take it from the box and run to my mirror. I put the clasp the chain around my neck and the charm rests against the center of my chest.

"Sweetheart, it's very important that you understand something."

"What?"

"Your soul stone is not meant to inhibit you. You have to live your life to the fullest. Don't spend it searching for a soulmate. If you do that, finally finding him will seem so much less special. Let fate handle it, okay?"

I smile and go back to the bed, taking a seat next her, "Tell me about how you and Daddy found each other."

"You know that story just as well as I do."

"Please, Mama, tell me. I want to hear it."

She sighs but smiles, "Alright, but if I'm going to do this, let's get comfortable."

We settle back on my bed. She holds me close. I rest my head on her shoulder and listen as she starts her story.

"I was your age when Grandma gave me my soul stone. She told me the same thing I told you, that I needed to live my life completely and without the worry of whether or not I would find my soulmate every day. I did just that. I traveled the world or what I could of it before finally making a home for myself. I was almost 25, and it was time for me to actually live like an adult. One day, a bright sunny day to be exact, I decided I would walk to work. I lived close by and the weather was so wonderful. On my way there, I felt a warm sensation against my chest. I stopped in my tracks and took my soul stone in my hand. It was warm. I looked around for someone responding to it. That was when I saw him. He was clutching his stone in his hand and looking around. His dark hair was parted and combed neatly to one side. His eyes were a beautiful, deep green." She takes my hand, "When our eyes met, he smiled. I couldn't move after I saw that smile. He looked both ways and crossed the street, and as he got closer, the stone in my hand grew hotter."

She reaches up and takes the stone in between her fingers.

"'Hi' he said softly 'I'm Benjamin'. I told him my name was Katherine. He glanced at my hand where it held the stone and smiled. 'May I?' he asked. I could only nod as I released the stone. He took his own from around his neck and held it next to mine. They fit together perfectly. We looked at each other, smiles plastered on our faces. He asked me where I was heading and offered to walk me. From that day forward, we were no longer to separate people but two halves of a whole finally brought together. After a year of courtship, we married. The year after that, we had a baby, a beautiful little girl with his dark hair and my hazel eyes. She has his smile and my laugh, his ears and my nose. Most of all though, she has a heart of gold and her love for those around her knows no bounds."

"Mama…"

She smiles, "Have you decided what school you want to go to?"

"Not yet. I got in everywhere I applied, but that just made the decision harder."

"Well we have a couple more tours coming up. Maybe you should wait to decide until after those."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

The dog starts to bark, and we hear my dad's voice as he tries to calm him down. When we go out to the kitchen, though, we find him sitting on the floor with our little black Pomeranian, Thor, jumping all over him.

"Thor, that's enough." I say, laughing.

He freezes then and runs over to me, jumping into my arms.

My dad smiles, "I brought dinner."

…

Mama is right about waiting to decide. One of the schools we tour next ends up being my first choice. I register for orientation almost immediately after we get him.

My parents hover over me as I pack up my car to leave.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Mama asks.

"Yes, Mama, I checked and double checked."

"I filled your gas tank yesterday. That should get you there. Just make sure to fill up again when you make it."

"I will, Daddy."

"I put about $300 in your account so you could get groceries and anything else you might need. It should last you a couple of weeks, but if you need more just let us know."

"I will, Mama."

I open up the driver's side door and get into the car.

"One more thing." Daddy says, pulling me out of the car.

He hugs me tightly, "We are so proud of you."

I return his embrace, "Thanks, Daddy." I pull away from him, "I love you guys."

"We love you too." Mama says, hugging me.

"Be safe." They say together as I get back into the car and shut the door. I watch them grow small in my rearview mirror.

…

I throw open my bedroom door and head straight for the front door.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast first?" My roommate asks as I pass through the kitchen.

"I'm already running late. I'll grab a muffin or something at the coffee shop."

"Alright. Well do you want to get lunch later?"

"Sure thing. Text me and let me know where."

"Same time?"

"Same as always."

This has become a common routine for us. My roommate, Siah, acts more like an older sister than anything. Sometimes it can be annoying, but I'm thankful for her. I only moved in with her a few months ago at the beginning of my last year of college. She got me out of a bad situation with my previous roommate, who treated me more like a small child than a grown adult. Plus she helps me by watching my daughter while I'm in class.

I walk my usual way to the coffee shop in the library. I order my usual cappuccino with a caramel shot and add a snickerdoodle muffin. I thank the lady behind the counter, take my items and turn to leave. The sidewalk is unusually crowded for eight o'clock in the morning. I understand why once I catch sight of the sign for preview day.

As I walk up the stairs outside of the criminal justice building, I feel a strange warmth against my chest. I freeze when I realize what it is. I reach for my Stone and look around for the person feeling the same thing I am. When my phone buzzes signaling I am out of time to delay any further, I go into the building and to my classroom.

Throughout my class, I mess with my Stone. I can't stop thinking about that warm feeling.

After class, my teacher stops me.

"Aria, are you free this afternoon?"

"I am. Why?"

"A young man came by earlier asking about a more one-on-one look into the criminal justice department. He's an international student and I know you've done some work over there."

"Is he a transfer?"

"I believe so."

"Then what help can I be if I don't know him?"

"You know how to deal with that language barrier. Please, do this for me and I'll give you first pick of the crime scenes for next week's lab."

He said it and, god, did I want first pick.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Good. He should be at the house around two or three. So you can head over there to meet up with him then."

"I'll head over there after lunch."

He nods, "Get out of here then. I'll see you later."

I grab my bag from the desk beside me and toss it over my shoulder. I leave the room and head for my next class. At around 12:45, Siah texts me and asks if I want to meet up at the sushi place down the street. I tell her "sure" and that I'd meet her there around one.

I go back to the apartment to drop off my books and get my car. I head to the sushi place where Siah waits with my daughter, Melina. She reaches for me, and I take her from her stroller. I settle her on my lap.

I order my food. Siah and I eat and talk about everything that happened so far that day.

"So he just enlisted you to show this guy around?"

"I been I could have said no, but I really don't mind helping."

"What about Melina? I have work at 2 so I can't keep her."

"I'll take her with me. If he doesn't like it, he can get over it."

"Sounds like a plan then."

We laugh for a moment and finish eating. It's a quarter to two when we leave. Siah moves the car seat from her car to mine. I put Melina into her seat, assure Siah that I'd see her at home and head for the international housing building.

"Alright, sweetheart," I say, taking Melina from her seat, "let's put on our best happy face and meet someone new."

She makes a soft sound and grabs at my Stone.

"Someday, baby girl, but let's not worry about that right now."

I carry her on my hip into the building. The moment I'm through the door, I hear the familiar voice of one of my very best friends.

"Ah! Baby! Gimme!"

Antonio runs over, his arms outstretched and reaching for Milena. When she sees him, she reaches out for him, too.

"Where's Romano?"

"He's in the back." He settles Milena on his hip, "What are you doing here?"

"Professor Eliot said some guy came by to ask about the CJ program. He wants a tour or something of the facility and a breakdown of the curriculum. I'm here because he's an international transfer."

"I think I know just the guy you're looking for, but, uh, how's your German?"

"The one language I don't know."

"Seriously?"

"Well it's the one major language I don't know. How's his English?"

"Decent but there might be a bit of a barrier. Then again, he hasn't spoken much. We just hear him on the phone a lot."

"Well is he around? I'm supposed to do this today."

"I think he's in the common area."

Antonio, still carrying Milena, leads me to the common room. He looks around the room. There are a few students studying, a couple others are just sitting and talking.

"The blonde in the corner, that's your guy."

He seems like a very reserved person. He's sitting alone in a chair in the corner of the room, book in hand. Behind his glasses, he hides a set of very blue eyes.

"Cute, huh?" Antonio asks, catching me looking him over.

I roll my eyes, "Shut up and watch her while I go introduce myself."

"Yes ma'am."

I cross the room and pull a chair up across from him.

"Hi." I say, giving my best and friendliest smile.

He looks up at me, "Hello."

"I'm Aria. Professor Eliot sent me to find you."

"Ludwig Beilschmidt. Are you the one who is supposed to give me my tour?"

"I am."

He smiles and closes his book.

"Don't worry." He says, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, "My English is next to perfect."

I smile and nod, "When did you want your tour?"

"I'm free right now."

"Then let's go."

I stand up and put my chair back. He follows behind me as we head back to the front door. Antonio is at the front desk again. Milena is sitting on the desk, but Romano is sitting in front of her.

"You guys mind watching her while I take him for his tour?"

"We got her." Romano says, not taking his attention from her, "You go on."

"Thanks guys."

They wave as Ludwig and I leave.

"So…" Ludwig says when we reach my car, "That's your daughter?"

"Yep."

I hate this part of meeting new people.

He climbs into the passenger seat as I start the car, "So you're in a relationship then?"

"Nope."

"But I thought_"

"Yeah, I know what you thought, but my daughter is not the product of true love."

"I didn't mean to offend you."

I sigh, "You didn't offend me. I just hate answering the same questions over and over again."

"I understand. I'll just be quiet now."

"I really don't mind telling you… if you want to know."

"Do you want to tell me?"

"Why not?"

"Okay. Then I'm listening."

"It was the end of my second year here. I was at a party to celebrate a few friends and their graduation. There was a guy there. We were friends. So we were dancing and drinking and one thing led to another, and the next thing I knew I was waking up naked in his bed with very little recollection as to what exactly happened. I just knew we'd had sex. A couple of weeks later I went to the doctor for a check-up and they told me I was pregnant. A few months later, I was alone in a hospital room giving birth to that little girl."

"Where's her father now?"

"He graduated this past year, but I haven't seen him since he found the real love of his life and decided he wanted no part of Milena's life."

"What about your parents?"

"They reacted exactly how you'd expect them to. They were disappointed and then they weren't. My dad really just wanted to get his hands on him. They love Milena to death though, and that's all that matters to me. I just hope that when I do find whoever I'm supposed to be with, he doesn't mind joining a pre-started family."

"If he loves you, he won't mind."

"These stones don't predetermine love. They only anticipate what could be the perfect love story."

"Well I do see that you wear your stone. Are you hoping to find him soon?"

"Not so much hoping to find him as I am waiting for him to find me. When my mother gave me my stone, she told me that it was about waiting for life to happen but living it while I waited. What about you? Where's yours?"

"I usually wear mine. I thought I felt something earlier, but I wasn't sure."

I leave the conversation at that, though I am quite curious.

We make it to the criminal justice building a few minutes after the conversation fell silent. I show him around the building. Our last stop is the office where I gather the course information and the list of required courses.

"Do you mind if we go over all of this back at the house? We've been gone for a while?"

"And you're worried about Milena?"

I nod, "Yeah."

"It's okay to be worried."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For telling me it's okay to be worried. Sometimes I feel crazy for worrying so much."

"She's your child. You have every right to worry."

"Well then let's hurry and get back so I won't have to worry anymore."

He gestures to the door, "After you."

We're quiet during the walk back to the car. We're quiet during the drive back. We're quiet as we walk to the door of the international house.

I stop him just as he's about to open the door.

"Do you want to meet?"

"Your daughter?"

"Yeah, I mean I know we just met, but I feel like we could be friends."

He smiles, "I'd love to meet her, but let me run upstairs and grab my Stone first. Then we can sit out on the back porch and go over all the paperwork."

"Sounds like a plan."

He opens the door and allows me to step in first. I go to the front counter where Milena is not.

"Tony, where is she?"

"We put her down for a nap about thirty minutes ago. Mano just went to get her up."

"I'll be right back." Ludwig says, touching his hand to the small of my back before walking away.

"How did it go?" Antonio asks, raising his eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that."

I hear Romano's voice as he enters the room, "Lena, look, Mama's back."

I smile and reach out for her, "Hi, baby, did you have fun with your uncles?"

She smiles and hides her face against my shoulder. Ludwig comes back a moment later.

"Lena, pequeña, mírame."

She turns her head but doesn't look up at me.

"Lena, this is Ludwig."

She sits up and looks at him. For a moment, I can almost confusion on her face. Then she smiles and reaches out for him. I hand her over, but I'm in shock. I glance over at Antonio and Romano who share my surprise.

"Ludwig, can I see your Stone real for a second?"

"Oh yeah." He reaches into his pocket, "Here."

I take the Stone and rest it in my palm. I examine the edge of it for a moment before tightening my fist around it so I can take off my own. I hold the two side my side, but I don't touch them. At first glance, it looks like they might match.

I take a deep breath and line of the edges of the two Stones. When they touch, I can feel the intense rush of emotion when I realize who the person standing in front of me is. My jaw begins to tremble, and my vision blurs with tears.

"Ludwig," I whisper, "look."

He looks away from Milena, to my face and then to the Stones in my hands.

"Oh mein Gott." He gasps.

"It all makes sense. You felt this morning coming from your Stone. I felt something two, but we were two far from each other and definitely not in the same room. You weren't wearing your stone when I got here, and Milena was playing with mine, not that it would have worked because it was so far from yours."

"There's a reason you were chosen to show me around."

"And why Milena warmed up to your so quickly."

"It's you." He said with a smile.

"Well look at that." Romano says.

"I'm not drunk enough for this kind of twist of fate." Antonio jokes.

"Shut up, Antonio." I say, laughing at his words.

"Let's go outside. We need to talk and about more than paperwork."

He carries Milena, and I follow him out to the back porch. We sit across from each other at one of the tables.

"Where do you want to start?" I ask, "Where do we go from here?"

"We carry on with life but together. We did only just meet, and I want to get to know you. If we are truly meant to be together then love will come in its own time. We have to give ourselves time. I want you and Milena to be a part of my life if you want to be a part of it. Like you said, these Stones don't predetermine love."

"I think time is exactly what we need." I glance at a sleeping Milena cradled in his arms, "She seems to have taken to you already. That's all that matters to me. Her happiness is everything to me, and if we can be happy so can she. She'll always have her mother, but if you're okay with it, she could have a father too."

"I think I could be okay with that."

"Then we'll try this. We'll get to know each other and let life run its course."

He smiles, "So how about that paperwork?"

…


End file.
